This grant application is for partial support for a FASEB Summer Conference on Protein Kinases to be held July 7-12, 1991 in Copper Mountain, Colorado. This biennial conference has been ongoing since 1985, and has been one of the most subscribed and successful FASEB conferences. The main purpose is to assemble investigators to discuss the current progress and lay groundwork for new directions in this field which is of interest to biochemists, molecular biologists, pharmacologists, cell biologists, geneticists, electrophysiologists, and pathophysiologists. The conference is multidisciplinary in nature since protein kinases are involved in most cell processes and are linked to various disease states. The kinases will be addressed at the organ system, tissue, cellular, subcellular and molecular levels. The investigators in this field are held together mainly by similarities among protein kinases, which are brought about by their evolutionary relatedness. The conference will be composed of nine half-day sessions which include two plenary sessions. The plenary speakers will be Dr. Daniel Koshland, Jr., Editor of Science and expert on protein kinase C, and Dr. Edmund Fischer, a long-time leader in this field and key investigator of tyrosine-specific phosphoprotein phosphatase. The regular sessions will be on cyclic nucleotide-dependent protein kinases, calcium/calmodulin protein kinases and protein kinase C, tyrosine-specific protein kinases (two sessions), regulation of gene expression, regulation of ion channels/membranes, regulation of the cell cycle, and novel protein kinases and substrates. Young scientists will be invited to present posters, and those considered from abstracts to be outstanding will be selected for short oral presentations in the regular sessions. The leading investigators in this field have been selected as chairpersons and speakers. The response to previous conferences has been excellent, and the organizers are committed to make the 1991 conference the best yet. It is deserving of consideration by NIH for partial support.